Seeds of the Past
by aivsy
Summary: (Sequel 2 Fragile Flowers but u don't need 2 read the 1st) Someones been attacking the members of the YYH gang, and Kurama's son finds out the truth behind Yoko Kurama


Aivsy: Yay! I finally am starting the sequel to _Fragile Flowers_. I hope you guys like it! I've worked really hard on it and…

Hero: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and she was procrastinating until she received an email telling her to get up and write the damn sequel! I think she deserved a kick in the butt!

Aivsy: (has big googley eyes and tears streaming down her face) How can you be so cruel! (bursts into tears)

Hero: (rolls his eyes and moans)

Aivsy: (cries harder)

Hero: (sigh) Fine I'm sorry!

Aivsy: YAY! (hugs Hero around the neck) I forgive you!

Hero: (gags)

Aivsy: Anyway on with the fic! Here it is… the sequel to _Fragile Flowers_, Seeds of the Past!

_Seeds of the Past_

_Chapter One:  
__Lies_

A tall teenage boy stood in front of his school with his nose buried in a book waiting for the class bell to ring.

"Hi Shuichiro!" a group of girls squealed but Shuichiro barely spared a glance. All the girls were like that. His father had told him that he had had the same problem when he was this age… until he met his mother. Shuichiro was their only child that meant he was more than just a little spoiled.

"Are you deaf? The bell just rang!" a voice drifted to his ears. He looked up into tree above him to see a pair of red eyes staring back down at him.

Hietaru was a short boy with black hair that seemed to hang around his face. He had crimson red eyes, like his father. They met through their parents, who'd been friends for a long time. Hiei and Hietaru lived on their own in a run down apartment on the other side of town. Hietaru's mother had died right after childbirth and his twin sister Haru had died when she was three after contracting whooping cough. It hit Hiei hard, and usually he would mope around for days. But Hietaru was always there for him and they made it through life.

"Hietaru aren't you coming?" Shuichiro asked as he began to pack for school but his best friend never moved.

"Something isn't right!" he said suddenly staring at the street. His crimson eyes fixed on a certain point. Shuichiro followed his gaze. There stood a man in odd clothes, he looked right at them his gaze unwavering.

"Jiganshi Hietaru! Minamino Shuichiro!" He said calmly. "I have some bad news!"

"Who are you!" Shuichiro demanded cautiously, Hietaru glared daggers at the man suspiciously.

"I'm a friend of your fathers, something's gone wrong, I think you need to see it." He snapped his fingers and the three of them disappeared and reappeared at the hospital in front of a glass window.

Suddenly the man disappeared, leaving them alone.

"Why'd he leave us here!" Shuichiro snapped.

Hietaru stared at the window petrified. "I mean he at least could have told us something!" his best friend continued.

"Shuichiro, I think he did," Hietaru said his eye never leaving the figure in the window.

Shuichiro slowly turned around, only to see something that he wished he hadn't.

His mother lay in the hospital bed, machines were running all around her, a nurse was taking blood pressure, heart rate, and checking the liquids that they were pumping into her body. Shuichiro couldn't look away, his mother looked like she was dying, and no one had told him. He suddenly wanted to run away but he had to get to the bottom of this.

_Where's dad? What happened? Why?_ Thousands of questions poured into his head. The nurse finished her check up and came out the door next to the two teenage boys.

"What the hell happened!" The nurse jumped, and turned to the boy she hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sorry, you are?" she said regaining her composure.

"Shuichiro Minamino! Why is my mother in there! What happened!" he demanded tears welling up in his eyes.

"She was found beaten in her apartment, according to the police it was her husband," her voice didn't sound at all sympathetic. "I suppose the police well want to question you, seeing as how you _knew _the attacker!" she turned to leave.

"You lying bitch! My father would never do something like that! He loved her!" Shuichiro screamed causing many to look up startled.

"Young man! Please don't yell!" she snapped.

"Shuichiro calm down! We'll get to the bottom of this," Hietaru said reaching out to him.

"Calm Down! My mother is dying and they're telling me my dad is responsible and you're telling me to calm down!" Shuichiro said tears raining down from his face.

"We know it wasn't Shuichi, but someone else did and we'll find them," He said.

"I need to speak to my father!" Shuichiro looked back at the nurse who had been joined by several security guards.

"So do we!" one said then handcuffed Shuichiro for disturbing the peace.

* * *

Heitaru propped himself against the wall, listening to the phone ring on the other end. Finally he hung up after listening to the ring for about five minutes. He'd tried calling home to tell his father what had happened while Shuichiro was being questioned by the police.

He sighed, it was strange, usually his father was home during the day. He decided to wait awhile and try again, but thirty minutes later he got the same result.

"Damn!" he said hanging up the phone.

He went to the front desk, "If a Shuichiro Minamino asked for Heitaru Jiganshi, tell him that I had to run home for a bit and I'll be back soon."

The nurse at the desk nodded and went back to reading her magazine. Heitaru sighed, it probably hadn't gotten through to her. He grabbed his school bag, tossing it over his shoulder, and started to walk home.

He reached his apartment building, only to see it swarming with police. He ran up to the nearest officer, "What's going on?" he demanded.

"It looks like a fight broke out in apartment C31," the officer said not even looking at him, as he kept the on lookers under control.

Heitaru paled, he lived in apartment C31. Without thinking he ran through the front door, despite the officer yelling at him, but they'd need a head start to even get close to catching him.

He burst through the door of his apartment to see police officers taking fingerprints and examining the blood stains on the walls and furniture. Heitaru froze, his eyes wide with fear and shock.

"Who are you? You're not authorized to be here!" on officer yelled coming after him. He didn't move. "You could destroy the evidence!" the officer said but it didn't get through.

Heitaru didn't hear the officer as he ran over the room with eyes. There were bloodstains on the couch and the far wall. The window over looking the city was completely broken leaving shards of glass covered in blood all over the floor. There were scorch marks all over the place. The circular table where they ate was over turned and had a pair of broken legs. One chair looked as though it had been broken over something hard and the thought of it crashing over his father's head began to sicken Heitaru.

"This kids in shock!" one said.

"We couldn't find any bodies around the perimeter, but I'd be pretty shocked if I came home to this!" another said.

* * *

Shuichiro sat next to his mother's bed, black lines had begun to appear under his eyes adding about ten years to his appearance. He buried his hands in his thick red hair.

"I know what you're thinking," a raspy voice said behind him causing him to jump out of his chair.

"Who are you!" he demanded of the short old woman.

"The name's Genkai, I knew Kurama," she explained.

"Who?"

Genkai rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your father, Shuichi was just his human name!"

Shuichiro didn't know how to react, "His what!"

"His human name. You know, you're not as calm as he was, he was a lot more levelheaded. You're shiftier than he was," she said. "But I must add, you look a lot like him, except your eyes, you have your mother's eyes," she nodded towards Somaru.

"Are you saying my dad isn't _human_?" he asked almost scared of the answer.

"The spirit of the fox thief Yoko Kurama lives within him, meaning you probably inherited some of his abilities, which means I'm going to have to train you along with the next generation of Reiki Tantei," she snapped and in one swift movement she dragged him out the door.

"Listen carefully boy!" her voice dangerously serious, "Did you actually believe those idiots that said Kurama did this!" she motioned to Somaru.

"I don't want to…" Shuichiro was cut off.

"He didn't! Now quit all that blubbering and pull your self together!" She looked him in the eye, "Another demon did this, and it was the same demon that did this to Hiei as well. Your not alone, they're after everyone who was involved with the spirit detective,"

"The spirit detective?" Shuichiro said raising his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you later, beside Koenma well be able to explain it better to you, now come with me!" she said starting to walk away.

"Who's Koenma?"

"You've already met him, he brought you here. He's the Prince of the spirit world," she said heading for the door. "Now let's go!"

"What about my mother, and Heitaru? We can't just leave them here!"

"We're going to get Heitaru as we speak, as for your mother, she doesn't need doctors to heal, she can heal herself if you give her space," Genkai said slightly annoyed.

Shuichiro wasn't completely convince, but the only way to get answers was to follow the old woman.

* * *

"He was your father?" a police officer prodded for the third time.

Heitaru nodded, he sat against the wall outside their apartment. "And where's your mother?"

"Dead," Heitaru said quietly.

"Any other relatives?"

"An aunt on the other side of town," Heitaru said emotionlessly.

"Her name and number?"

"Kuwabara, 64-25-7552," the police scribbled it down as Heitaru said it.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Dead," Heitaru nearly choked on the word as the memory of Haru dying was glued in his head.

"Stay here for a minute kid," the police officer said and walked to the phone. He dialed the number to the Kuwabara household.

"Hello ma'am, I'm calling about your nephew, Jiganshi Heitaru," he paused for a minute as the woman on the other line spoke. "His father is missing, there was some kind of struggle in the apartment." Another pause. "Then we'll bring him over to you, while we complete the investigation," he took down Yukina's address, "Thank you ma'am," and hung up.

Heitaru didn't look up as the policeman approached him again. "We'll be taking you to stay with your aunt and her husband until the investigation is complete," he said then gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry everything well be just fine," he said taking a very gentle tone.

* * *

He'd been six years old when he last saw his aunt, he new he'd recognize her but that wasn't the point. Her brother was missing, and according to the police he was most likely dead. He didn't know if she'd be able to accept that.

The car parked in front of an old looking house, a small woman stood outside the door with a tall man with orange colored hair and small dark eyes. Heitaru recognized them all too well.

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here, he said he was going to be here!" Shuichiro demanded of the police officer.

"He was taken to his aunt house until we're finished with the investigation," the officer said sternly.

"Come on Sherlock! I know where Yukina lives, I go to have tea with her every so often," Genkai said dragging Shuchiro away before he could insult the officer.

"Heitaru has an aunt?" Shuchiro said as they walked down the street.

Genkai nodded. "Hiei's half sister, Yukina. She married Kuwabara, while he was in college, they have three kids, Katsu, Ayuna, and Kara and have been happy ever since. Unfortunately, Kuwabara's another target for whoever attacked your parents and Hiei, and that could put Yukina and the kids in danger," she said.

* * *

Aivsy: Wow! A little more than six pages! That's like a new all time record for any of my stories! YAY!

Hero: What is wrong with you today!

Aivsy: HELLOOOOOOO! I just finished the first chapter of my very first story!

Hero: Wait a minute _Fragile Flowers_ wasn't your first fic!

Aivsy: (shifts eyes) anyway! Hope you enjoyed it, REVIEW!


End file.
